Many objects are of a size, weight, and shape that make it difficult to access the entirety of the objects. This is especially true of large machinery, such as vehicle engines, transmissions, generators, and the like, and work pieces, such as sculptures, large artwork, and other projects. While these objects may be supported by stands which are able to rotatably couple an object to the stand, the rotational mechanism can require the use of large amounts of torque in order to effect rotation. Unfortunately, some users may not have the musculature to effect rotation, other users may cause the object and stand to fall over due to an unsteady application of torque. To address this problem, some object support stands incorporate one or more large handles which seek to provide a user with greater leverage and control over the rotation of an object secured to the stand. However, the improvement provided by these stands is incremental as most users still find these stands hard and/or dangerous to operate.
Therefore a need exists for novel orientation adjustable object support devices. There is also a need for novel devices which may be used to adjust the orientation of large and heavy objects, such as machinery, which are coupled thereto with currently available stands. A further need exists, for novel rotational coupling devices for objects which do not require the use of large amounts of torque in order to effect rotation. Finally, a need exists for novel rotational coupling devices for objects which are able to prevent an unsteady application of torque which may cause the object and stand to fall over.